yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
Lewis Brindley, under the username Xephos, born on October 22, 1983, is a founding member of the Yogscast. Lewis, along with Simon, run the "main" Yogscast YouTube channel. On that channel, they upload an enormous variety of content, such as Minecraft adventure maps and mini-games, Garry's Mod, the occasional indie game, and many collaborations. Some of Lewis and Simon's most popular Minecraft series include YogLabs, Jaffa Factory, JaffaQuest, Hole Diggers, Deep Space Mine, Lucky Block Challenge, and of course, Shadow of Israphel. Yogscast Website Summary Lewis founded The Yogscast in 2008, with the goal of sharing Simon with the world. Since then, the channel has grown to become one of the largest in the UK and Lewis remains the de facto leader of the team - balancing Simon’s boldness with reason and caution. Education and Career Lewis was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School in Chelmsford and studied Chemistry at the University of Manchester from 2002 to 2006. In 2000, Lewis, then only 16 years of age, entered The Daily Telegraph Young Science Writer Awards with his article "Breathe Slowly and Keep Asthma at Bay." In the article, Lewis reveals that he has had asthma his entire life, but his condition was improved by the Buteyko method. Lewis won the "Younger category" of the awards for his article on the alternative asthma treatment, and had a picture taken with Princess Anne. The Royal Society of Chemistry was the place of employment for Lewis Brindley while he worked there as a Freelance Science Writer/Journalist from August 2006 to September 2010. Lewis' experience included "writing news and features for the Royal Society of Chemistry's magazine Chemistry World, more than three hundred articles published," and "regular attendance at press briefings across the country and reporting back from conferences abroad, such as the EU Chemistry Congress held in September 2008 in Turin." Several of the articles that were written and published by Lewis in Chemistry World can be found on the website of the Royal Society of Chemistry. Trivia *Lewis and Simon's YouTube channel initially started out as a World of Warcraft "How-To" channel, in which they uploaded videos of their guild, Ye Olde Goone Squade, killing bosses, with commentary on how to beat said boss in the foreground. *Lewis is allergic to cats and nuts, but not almonds. *Lewis has a master's degree in chemistry. *Lewis went to school with the actor, Joe Thomas. *In SethBling's "Pile of Bodies" Minecraft map, Lewis' statue was included and his head was full of torches, which is a reference to Lewis' excessive torch use in Minecraft. *Lewis had camped a lot as a child and completed the Duke of Edinburgh's Award gold level, as well as being in the Army Cadets. *Lewis is 5 feet, 7 inches tall (170 cm). *Lewis used to play the clarinet. *Lewis voiced Thunder Flame, one of the two heads of a dragon in the Polaris series of Broken Quest. *Lewis' Minecraft skin is based on William Riker from "Star Trek: The Next Generation." *Lewis had laser eye surgery. *Lewis has stated that his favorite football team is Ipswich Town. *Lewis and Simon were the guests on episode 23 of The Shaft Podcast. *Lewis' blood type is A, his grandmother's was O and his grandfather's was AB Positive. * Lewis' great grandmother was a French farmer. *Lewis once walked down Chelford High Street dressed as a Worm from the "Worms" series of video games for charity. *Lewis has been electrocuted twice, once whilst trying to fix a lightbulb whilst he was living in a student house and another when he was trying to climb over an electric fence during The Duke of Edinburgh. *Lewis' World of Warcraft character, Xephos, is a draenei hunter, his alternate character, Zephos, is human death knight, his other character, Xukuva, is a tauren paladin, and his additional character, Xephiel, is a blood elf hunter. *Lewis comes from Essex. *Lewis used to date Hannah Rutherford. They broke up in March 2015. *Lewis used to be called "Hat Boy" after he came to school wearing "The Hat", as its called by Lewis and Simon. *Lewis is the son of Alan Brindley. *Lewis dislikes coffee. *Lewis drinks this tea made in a pot Indian style when he's at the office and in the middle of recordings. *Lewis drinks this tea at home in a big mug. *Lewis has a younger brother named Ralph. *Lewis has written an article about asthma which can be seen here. * Lewis has a pet dog named Scotty. * Lewis lives in a third storey apartment. Quotes * "The thing is..." * "You cheeky bugger." * "Fuckin' Hell." * "Oh bugger." * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "For fucks' sake!" * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Mother of god." * "Don't worry 'bout it." * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it." * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on." * "Look, it's fine." * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "Well, there you go." * "I shouldn't have done that; that's probably cheating." * "Oh yeah." * "Careful, friend!" * "That? Oh don't mind that." * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "It's good isn't it?" * "Siimmooooon!" * "Duncan!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest." * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging." * "Balls to this, I'm cheating." * "Crikey." * "Eiffel Tower!" * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "Flippin' hells' bells, man." * "Hello?" * "I enjoy being able to feel Notch's lovely face against my buttocks." * "Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup." * "Tell Hannah that I love her." * "Balls to you!" * "You can't build the walls out of pork." * "How does trees work?" * "What, What Happened?" * "Stop buying letters!" * "Um...what the holy shit is this." * "Balls to it." * "Gently does it ... oh bollocks." * "Let's solve this the Yogscast way. Have you got any TNT?" * "Jesus Christ...On a bike!" * "Duncan, come here, how do I do this?" * "God, burning things is so satisfying isn't it?" * "Duncan you milk jug bastard!" * "These fucking games!" * "Cobblestone is the Hitler of stone." * "Does your right waggley stick do anything?" * "We're gonna keep cheating to a minimum." * "I'm not giving you Tech Support in the middle of a TF2 match!" * "Scoop it up with your FUCKING HANDS and JUST BRING IT BACK! Bring me back a few handfuls of oil and I'll SHOVE IT UP MY....ARSE AND THEN WE'LL GO TO SPACE. I don't fucking KNOW!" * "I don't cheat." * "NOICE!" * "I don't like cheaty stuff." * "Sips is putting a grenade in his underpants." * "I own Hatfilms!" * "Pretentious bastards." * "Hannah makes the best soup. Oh, I love her." * "The dwarf wants to be upside down, and I'm fine with that." * "One day, Parv, while you’re taking a shit, you’re going to look up, and I’m going to be there, with a crossbow and I’m going to shoot you in the dick." * "The Chinese can go fuck themselves, the Spanish...they’re alright but they can still fuck themselves." * "I'm not ready, I'm a pig!" * "Get the gin!" * "Die Israphel, you Bastard!" * "SJIN, YOU PENIS!" * "I like a girl who smells of wood glue." * "DATLOF REMEMBERS!" * "Oh this is just an enormous thing." * "You pillock!" * "Quick, we need strippers!" * "Harry, get your fucking clothes off right now." * "Do owls lay eggs?" * "God's been swinging." * "Look at all these creepy noises!" * "Erm okay?" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) Gallery YOGSCASTLewis0.jpg|Lewis' first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTLewis.png|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar. xephos_newnose.jpg|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar, updated with a red background. YOGSCASTLewis2.png|Lewis' third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTLewis1.png|Lewis' fourth Yogscast avatar. Lewis.jpg|The first picture of Lewis ever seen by Yognau(gh)ts. Lewis/Xephos.png|Excited Lewis! Lewis gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis at Gamescom 2012. Lewis simon gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis with Simon on the plane en-route to Gamescom 2012. Simon-and-lewis.jpg Xephos.png|Lewis' Minecraft skin. simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47. streams_1.png|2012 Christmas Livestreams. Lewis1.png|Lewis during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Lewis and Simon during the Livestream announcement videos 2012. LewisOwl.png|Lewis "hiding." Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Lewis as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas. Blizzcon3.jpg|Lewis at BlizzCon with Hannah and Simon. Blizzcon1.jpg LewisBee.jpg|Lewis in his bumble bee costume in 2012. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|A drawing of Lewis, Simon, and Hannah, drawn by Ferazhin. Story of Mojang.jpg|Lewis and Simon in their interview for "Minecraft: The Story of Mojang." Lewis and Hannah.png For the wiki.jpg |Lewis wearing a Nilesy t-shirt. Captfeure.PNG|Lewis, during YogsQuest. Lewiss.jpg CThruLewis.png|Lewis, as he appears in "Big Girl." 08ae38c2d02c79f666a3aad1caca5ffb.png|Lewis when he was younger Lewis8.png LewisAnimated.png|Lewis as he appears in Israphel Animated. LewisAnimated2.png|Lewis as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Yogsquest 2 Lewis.png|Lewis as the Dungeon Master in YogsQuest 2. lewispig.png|Lewis with his Datlof hat during the 2014 Christmas Jingle Jam. Lewis Pig Stealth Mode.png Category:People Category:Characters Category:Yogscast Category:Lewis Brindley Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers